


(Got You Round My Finger) Like a Lonely Lover's Charm

by sleepypatrick



Series: Long Distance AU [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypatrick/pseuds/sleepypatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance relationships are tough on everyone, but Skype is Pete's best friend. Patrick's vibrator is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Got You Round My Finger) Like a Lonely Lover's Charm

**Author's Note:**

> You guys....I'm sorry I wrote smut again but the good news is this is part of a series! I'm in love with the long distance au, so expect more of it. This is just smut so I'm sorry if y'all wanted me to finally write something other than porn. You all know the deal, unbeta'd. Title from Lykke Li's "Get Some"

Pete is quickly learning that home is not the place where your things are, or the place where you pay bills, or the place you grew up in. Home is where you're happy, loved, appreciated. For Pete, home is where Patrick is. So maybe they met online, maybe their relationship _is_ unconventional, and maybe the whole time zone thing occasionally makes communication a pain in the ass. In the grand scheme of things, it doesn't really matter. Patrick is what matters.

It's Pete's first night back at his place after spending a week with Patrick. His first week _really_ with him, actually. It was spectacular of course, the same chemistry they'd had online translating nicely to real life. Patrick had shown him around New York most of the week, effectively wearing both of them out. Pete didn't mind.

Now with jetlag and a full day of work added into the mix, Pete's fighting the urge to call it a night at 5:30. But Patrick will understand if he just takes a little nap….the sofa is so inviting...

Pete jerks awake some time later, his phone blaring urgently on his chest. He reaches for it clumsily, movements slow as he shakes off sleep. He answers it mostly to stop the noise.

“Hello?”

“Pete? Are you okay?” Patrick asks.

“Hm? I'm fine babe, wassup? Are you okay?” Pete slurs.

“Pete, you missed skyping. I thought something was wrong!”

Pete pulls his phone away from his face to glance at the time. It's 8:40 here, and they usually Skype at nine Patrick's time. He slaps a hand to his forehead as he realizes that it's almost midnight for Patrick.

 “Shit, I'm sorry! I was just so _tired_ and I only meant to take a little nap-”

“Pete, it's fine, I promise. I was reading some book you left here, I didn't even know what time it was until I started getting sleepy.”

“Jesus. Can we still log on? I love hearing your voice, but I miss your face,” Pete admits.

Patrick's laugh turns into a yawn on the other end of the line and Pete finds himself smiling. Patrick agrees to log into Skype and tells Pete he'll see him in a couple of minutes.

In the meantime, Pete heads for his bedroom and strips off his work clothes before he slips into sweatpants, forgoing a shirt. He brushes his teeth and takes a few items of clothing out of his suitcase, which is missing a few shirts that Patrick had taken a liking to. Pete grins to himself as he settles back against his headboard, stretching his legs out in front of him. He opens his laptop and shortly after receives a call.

“Hey babe,” Pete says, smiling at his screen.

Patrick's there, just as perfect as Pete remembers. He's sitting at his desk, bed and lamp visible in the background. He's got on one of the shirts he's ‘borrowed’, and it fits him nicely. He can keep it.

“Hi. Okay so, it's really late, and I have work tomorrow so this is going to have to be short, babe.”

“I know, I'm sorry, I should've set an alarm or-”

“Stop apologizing! Also, do you ever have a shirt on? I already forgave you for being late. I don't know if I can forgive you for leaving, though,” Patrick pouts.

“I probably won't be able to forgive myself. And no, no I don't, that's why it's okay that you took some of mine. Anyways, this isn't anywhere near as good as actually being close to you. And now I know that Skype sex with you doesn't come close to the real thing,” Pete laments.

Patrick nods and gets up for a moment, digging in his nightstand drawer before sitting back down at his desk, something in his hand. He holds up the object, and Pete smirks when he realizes it's Patrick's vibrator.

“You're right. I mean, this thing is good, but it's not you, ya know?” Patrick's looking at it like he's a little disappointed.

“Let's not just sit around and complain, huh? What'd you do today?”

“I'll tell you in a second. Listen, we don't really have time for small talk _and_ getting off. Not as separate events, anyways.” Patrick has grabbed lube from somewhere and is slicking up the toy in his hand.

“What are you suggesting?” Pete manages, eyes focused on Patrick's fingers.

“Multitasking,” Patrick says plainly, like it's obvious. His hands have disappeared now, and Pete's view is obscured by Patrick's shirt as he stands, presumably putting the vibrator on his chair. Patrick slowly comes back into view as he sinks down onto the toy, mouth wide open.

“Holy shit. Jesus, how'd you do that with no prep?”

“Prepped while you were doing whatever you needed to do before you logged on. And uh, I went to work today.”

Pete had completely forgotten he'd asked about his boyfriend’s day. He's not sure he still cares. “Turn it on, turn it on low.”

“I'll put it on like medium, we don't have all night.” Patrick reaches down and Pete hears a low buzzing as Patrick bites his lip.

“How was work?” Pete asks, focused on the blush riding high on Patrick's cheeks.

“I- _fuck_ \- worked on this presentation and I -God, it feels so good, Pete,” Patrick manages.

“What else did you do, baby?” Pete asks, slipping a hand into his boxers.

“I, I can't remember,” Patrick pants, lifting up a little before sinking back down. He lets out a little groan, and Pete echoes him. He watches Patrick writhe and wriggle happily for a few minutes before he remembers they're supposed to be having a conversation.

“Sure you can.” Pete really just wants to hear Patrick's strained voice; nothing else turns him on like hearing him desperate and needy.

“I went to the, the grocery s-store,” he stutters.

“Uh huh,” Pete says encouragingly.

“Pete can I, can I put it on high? I'm so, I can't,” Patrick gasps out. There's sweat along his hairline, his mouth is swollen from biting his lips, and he's an incredible shade of pink.

“Yeah, fuck yeah, put it on high.”

The buzzing sound gets louder and faster as Patrick moans, and Pete suddenly remembers that his hand is in his boxers and, oh yeah, he's so hard it hurts. He starts stroking himself quickly, trying to catch up to Patrick.

Patrick is fucking himself in earnest now, bouncing on the vibrator. He's letting out little whimpers every few moments, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“Wish I was there, fucking pushing the toy in right where you want it,” Pete says.

Patrick nods enthusiastically at Pete's words, taking a shuddering breath so he can speak. “I want you here, want that too.”

“I, I'm so tired but I want to come,” Patrick laughs breathlessly after a few more minutes. Pete laughs along with him, happy his boyfriend is happy.

Patrick isn't rising up anymore, but Pete knows he's working his hips in fast circles. His eyes are shut tight as he finally stops biting his lip in favor of letting his mouth fall open. Pete takes a screenshot, capturing Patrick's face in a moment of pure ecstasy.

“Pete, Pete, _fuck_ , I'm going to, I'm so close, Pete.” He's leaning forward, face close to the camera as he slips a hand into his hair.

“It's okay, I am too, wanna see you come first.”

Patrick manages a couple more bounces before he whines loudly, fingers tugging on the reddish brown strands of hair that have fallen in his face, come splattering on his chest. Pete takes in the sight as he speeds up the hand that's stroking his dick. He watches, transfixed as Patrick turns the vibrator off and eases it out of himself before picking his laptop up.

He settles it on the bed as he lays flat on his back, panting. Pete can only see Patrick's torso from this angle, but it's more than enough. Pete finishes into his own hand while watching Patrick's chest rise and fall with his breaths, wipes his hand on the sheet without a second thought.

“You still with me, baby?” Pete asks.

“Mhm,” Patrick replies.

“You wear yourself out, babe?”

“Yeah.” Patrick seems to be falling asleep while Pete talks to him.

“Turn your light out, Patrick. And take your shirt off, it's dirty now,” Pete laughs.

Patrick hums as he sits up to click off his lamp and remove his shirt. His softness is so inviting to Pete, like every aspect of Patrick. His pale skin is illuminated by his laptop screen, and it hits Pete again just how much he misses this tiny man.

“I love you,” Pete says.

“Mm, I love you too, Pete.” Patrick settles down under his covers and his breathing evens out immediately, and Pete knows his sleepy baby is out.

Pete shuts off his own light before getting back into bed, content. “Goodnight, Patrick,” he whispers.


End file.
